


A Sign of Promise

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Drabble, F/M, Sequel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Lily meets the neighbour involved in the unfortunate incident with laundry again,  and this time they really seem to hit it off.





	A Sign of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Sequel for A Disaster in Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976915)

Three weeks had passed since the unfortunate incident where a pair of red trunks the neighbour had forgotten in the washing machine had turned Lily’s white laundry pink.

Said neighbour had then handed Lily a cheque for two hundred pounds when she’d showed up at his doorstep, huffing and puffing.

Lily had been excited for all of four minutes, planning a shopping trip to replenish her wardrobe. Then she had crashed back to Earth where she instantly felt bad about accepting the money – though a little flattered, as well.

Still, Lily couldn’t in good conscience cash the cheque… but the guy had been so earnest she couldn’t return it, either.

So she had hidden the tempting slip of paper in a desk drawer, and resolved to forget about it.

Late on a Thursday evening, Lily was at the Tesco around the corner, when an indecisive customer blocking a narrow aisle tried her temper.

She loudly cleared the throat.

The customer turned, and at the sight of the familiar face, Lily’s temper evaporated.

Since they lived in the same building, she should’ve expected to run into THE neighbour again – but she hadn’t.

Yet there he stood, his hand mussing his hair and giving her a hesitant smile.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Lily replied.

They stood there a moment, the silence stretching between them.

He was looking sheepish and Lily was trying her best not to stare – he was fitter than she’d remembered. Or maybe it was something she hadn’t fully registered in the midst of righteous rage…

“…clothes?”

 _Shit_ , he’d been talking.

“Sorry?” Lily asked, blushing in embarrassment.

“Did you manage to get new clothes?”

“Ah, yeah. Thanks.”

“If you need more money to replace the clothes I ruined, just let me know.”

Lily thought of the cheque she was never going to cash.

“You gave me more than enough,” she assured him.

He grimaced. “Still, I’m really sorry. And I promise I’m gonna be extra careful with my laundry in the future.”

“It’s fine,” Lily said, squirming a little. “Mistakes happen, and I’m pretty sure I overreacted...”

“Nah, you had every right to be angry.”

“Thanks,” Lily said, noticing his eyes were sincere – and the most intriguing shade of hazel.

“So…” He flashed her a grin. “Late-night cravings?”

“All out of chocolate,” Lily replied. “You?”

“Sirius sent me out to get him beer but I forgot which brand he prefers.”

“Take him whatever and tell him to get his own beer the next time.”

He laughed. “I might have to do just that.”

Together, they made their way to the check out.

Lily was positively surprised that after the awkward start the conversation flowed smoothly between them as they walked back to their building.

They halted behind her door.

He ruffled his hair. “See you around?”

Lily smiled. “Yeah, see you.”

The smile she received in return had her stomach flutter in anticipation.

Lily shut the door behind her, hoping that they would run into each other again – and soon.

 


End file.
